


The In Between

by SimplySonia



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySonia/pseuds/SimplySonia
Summary: Summary: "I keep myself busy with the things I do but every time I pause, I still think of you."





	The In Between

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters**: Bucky Barnes, Cap the Black Lab
> 
> **Word Count**: 1312
> 
> **Warning(s)**: angst, alluded to character death
> 
> **Author’s Notes**: technically this is the first thing I wrote after my decade plus hiatus. I am extremely involved with [savemefromanepicoftimewasted's 'Verse centered around Steve Rogers and his dog Cap](https://savemefromanepicoftimewasted.tumblr.com/post/184583239457/steve-rogers-and-his-dog-captain-this-is-a-little). And out of the blue one night, I saw a couple of precious black lab photos and was inspired to write using her character of Cap. I stole her character cuz I didn't even ask permission before I did it, so I'm sorry, Krista! But thank you for not being mad and being so supportive when I posted this. 

Bucky sighed when Cap’s face covered the top half of what he was trying to read. He looked Cap in his big brown eyes and felt a pang in the pit of his stomach. He allowed the pad of his thumb to rub in between his eyes, just like he liked, and Cap sighed too. 

When Bucky was done, Cap gazed up at him and Bucky knew he was not going to finish this latest chapter on soil conditions anytime soon (not like he hadn’t been trying for days, anyways, it was just so boring). He had been trying to avoid thinking about today, but leave it to Cap to not allow him to slip into emotionally unhealthy behavior. He huffed as threw the book onto the coffee table and pushed himself up off the couch. Knowing as he always did, Cap made his way to the fridge, sitting next to it and patiently waiting for what he knew was coming. 

Bucky shook his head and smirked down at his canine companion. 

“You’re almost as spoiled as he was,” Bucky said, opening the freezer to extract the container of Cap’s favorite treats that was always inside. When the door closed and Cap’s eyes landed on the container, his mouth opened and his tongue hung out of his mouth in anticipation. Bucky shook his head no and Cap paused before letting out a quiet bark. 

Bucky had not known those were possible before Cap came along. He laughed the first time it happened in front of him and Steve had explained that he had trained him to keep his voice down when it was bedtime for the kids. Bucky’s little ones were currently asleep, and he had to stop and be grateful that Cap did not pitch a fit and wake them up. A thoughtful dog had been such a strange concept to Bucky, but Cap was ... in a category all his own. Bucky put down the container and leaned down to pet Cap. He made sure to use both hands and scratch under his ears. He couldn’t help but feel a warmth bloom in his chest at how Cap seemed to smile at the extra attention. 

“Thank you for keeping it down, punk,” Bucky whispered. He snatched up the container of treats, making his way to the sliding glass door that led to the porch in the backyard. Cap proceeded to make his way out there, climbing up onto the wooden bench and laying on his stomach and resting his head on his paws. Bucky snapped on the twinkle lights his wife had hung up out there that he had railed against, but later admitted made for a soft and sweet glow. Nothing new, she was always right.

Bucky took his place next to Cap, popping off the top of the frosty tupperware with his right hand and taking out a handful of frozen blueberries in his left. The vibranium held the temperature and made sure they stayed frozen. Cap liked the crunch. Cap’s mouth opened and he started panting again in anticipation. Bucky held his left hand up and away from his body while he pointed his right index finger at Cap.

“Don’t forget to chew, ok?” Bucky then mimicked what Cap should do by exaggeratedly biting at air a couple of times. Cap imitated him and Bucky felt safe in giving him the blueberries. He always took this precaution cuz he didn’t want Cap to choke. Bucky brought his hand back down and unfolded his fingers one by one to reveal a few frozen blueberries. Cap eagerly lapped them up into his mouth, his tongue tickling Bucky’s hand and causing him to laugh a little. To Bucky’s satisfaction, Cap worked his jaw and chewed his treat thoroughly. Bucky gave him a few more before putting the top back on the container and relaxing into his seat.

The evening was dark and quiet, a slight chill in the air. Bucky appreciated the bite. He felt a warm weight on his left thigh and looked down to see Cap resting his head there. Again, he gazed up at him with those big brown eyes and there was no mistaking the sadness. Bucky’s right hand reached across his body to caress Cap’s chin. 

“I know, buddy. I know.”

The tightness Bucky felt in his chest was unwelcome. Luckily his life, full of responsibilities and a wife and kids and work and even Cap, usually provided enough distraction so that it was not even a thought to be had. Only in the rare quiet moments, like now, would the silence descend and invite the pain of absence to creep slowly into his heart. Bucky propped his elbow on the arm of the bench, resting his own chin in his hand. He fought the urge to look to his right and gaze at the photo on the small table that occupied the space. The photo of him and his best friend, laughing and smiling, on one of the few good days they had been afforded throughout their complicated lifetimes.

Cap sat up and shuffled closer to Bucky, pulling Bucky’s attention to him. Cap’s eyes were so intent and full of life, sometimes Bucky swore those eyes saw more than they were supposed to. And the way Cap moved his head, in a sort of nod, as if he was urging Bucky onward. Bucky narrowed his eyes at Cap, and after a heartbeat or three, Cap did it again. Resigned, Bucky let out a breath he did not know he was holding and turned, reaching for the photo hovering close by.

His fingers closed around the wooden frame, and he brought it close to his face. The way the twinkle lights reflected off the glass gave the picture a somewhat ghostly quality; it seemed to glow. Bucky’s right thumb passed over the smudged glass, over the half of the snapshot that held the countenance of his best friend. For a moment, Bucky let go and allowed the ache of loss to overtake him. His lips folded into his mouth and his eyes shut tightly as a lifetime and more of memories played through his mind like a movie, some frames fuzzy and some with stunning clarity. The day this photo was taken was a good day, and thankfully, was frozen in his memory clear as crystal. And somehow, that was more painful than the dark and murky memories; those memories, he had no desire to see or know any better than he already did. But the good memories, the happy times ... assured and changeless, left Bucky feeling robbed and deprived. 

A tongue on his cheek brought Bucky back to himself, not unlike a lifeline. He gulped in air as Cap tried his very best to wipe away his tears the only way that he could. Cap’s little whines pulled at Bucky’s heart as he was once again reminded that he was not the only one who missed Steve. Bucky wiped the picture clean, ridding it of any evidence of his breakdown before returning it to its place. He then turned to Cap and wrapped him in an uncharacteristic hug. Cap leaned into it, continuing to whine and feeling the way the dog’s body heaved with tiny stutters, Bucky knew he was not alone in his memories, nor his grief. His left arm brushed back and forth against Cap’s body as his right hand caressed his neck. 

“I know, pal. I know. I miss him too,” his whispered words cracked and Bucky let his tears fall, knowing that once this session of mourning was over, it would be back to life. Back to reality. Back to the business of moving on. But for now, he allowed himself this reprieve and sat with his friend in sorrow, missing the best man they both had ever known. 


End file.
